Ninjago: Secrets Kept
by GalixiDrop
Summary: Lloyd has a very vivid nightmare. Could this have happened in a past life? Could Kai have something to do with it? Will secrets be revealed? Rated M for graphic chapters ahead... :) I do not own Ninjago or Warriors. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Also, I own ALL OCS MENTIONED IN THIS. :)
1. Chapter 1-Memories?

_Lloyd's POV-Nightmare_

 _ **I hear screams all around me. Well, more like yowls of victory and death. I see cats; many of them lying on the blood-stained grass, dead. The rest are fighting. I look down and see that I'm a cat myself. There is blood all around my paws, and on my paws. A massive cat pounced, but before I could get away, it landed on me with so much force I was knocked out.**_

 _ **I awaken a couple minutes after I was knocked down, and I notice a cat, the same cat that pounced on me, carrying me by the scruff. I hear a screech of rage, but before my attacker could drop me and scramble away, a jet-black figure shouldered the massive lump to my right, causing it to let go of my scruff.**_

 _ **"You okay, kid?" A feminine but raspy and some-what deep voice asks me.**_

 _ **"Uhh yeah. Thanks for rescuing me, by the way." I reply back.**_

 _ **I then see a flash of white pin down the she-cat, and a cream tom gripped my neck in between his teeth. He bites down on my neck, hard. I scream, but it was cut off by it breaking.**_

 _ **Before he bit down, I could hear the she-cat scream, "NO!" And everything went black.**_

* * *

Reader's POV-Lloyd's Room

Lloyd woke up with a jolt, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. His door opens quickly, almost tearing it from the frame as the ninja, Garmadon, Wu, and Misako run in. "Lloyd what happened?! We heard you scream!" Nya whimpered slightly, noticing the way Lloyd was slumped over, holding his neck in such a way that everyone thought he killed himself.

"Son?! Hello? What happened?!" Garmadon ran over to Lloyd and took his hands off his neck.

Lloyd thought his father was trying to break it, so he instantly punched him in the face. "GAH!" Garmadon screamed in pain and shock.

"Lloyd calm down!" Zane whisper-yelled. It took a few minutes before Lloyd realized what he'd done.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He whimpered.

"I- *cough cough* It's fine." Garmadon tried to reassure his son. "What happened?" Wu asked. "..."

Lloyd was too shocked to talk. It took another few minutes before he calmed down enough so he could actually speak. "It's h-h-hard t-to explain..." Lloyd stammered. He had a terrified look on his face as he glanced at Nya's shirt, which had a cream-colored cat on it.

"Is he... scared of cats?" Kai whispered to Misako. "He shouldn't be..." She whispered back.

"Blood... Fighting... Claws... Screams... teeth... rage... death..." Lloyd's eyes were narrowed to slits, like a cat's when they're in shock. Everyone saw this.

Kai gasped as Lloyd's eyes turned cyan. "N-no... it can't be..." Kai whispered.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, clutching his head in pain. Lloyd looked over to see Kai's hunched body, changing in size and color. Kai was then lying on the ground, eyes narrowed to slits like Lloyd's, in shock. Everyone gasped when they saw that he was no longer human, but a cat.


	2. Chapter 2-The Beast

_**GORE AHEAD.**_ _ ** ALSO LANGUAGE.** _

* * *

Third-Person POV

Lloyd gasped as he saw Kai's now blood-red eyes. It wasn't the colour that made him gasp; oh, no. It was the pain and horror reflecting off of them. Kai's jet-black pelt reminded Lloyd of his nightmare, and he knew that Kai was no longer Kai. He never did get that cat's name...

"Ugghhh…. Wha- what happened?" 'Kai' started to sit up, oblivious to the fact that he was a cat. There was an awkward silence. Wu was the one who broke it.

"Look down." He gently said, which earned a surprised look from Garmadon, who's never seen his brother say ANYTHING in that tone of voice.

Kai did as he was told and looked down. He gasped as he saw two white paws. He also noticed he was wearing a collar with teeth around it, stuck through it.

There was another awkward silence until Lloyd spoke up. "You look exactly like the cat from my nightmare…" He spoke, but softly.

"Just as I expected. Hello, Smoke Flight." Wu broke it, again. "Huh?" Smoke Flight was confused.

"I knew this would happen." Wu replied. "Damn you for not telling us- OWWW SMOKE FLIGHT!" Jay screamed as Smoke Flight scratched Jay's leg. "JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!" He still screamed in pain.

"Why would you think Wu would tell us?! That's fucking stupid! It would've changed the future, you idiot!" Smoke Flight shouted. "Okay, Smoke Flight, calm down…." Zane picked him up. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Smoke Flight squirmed in Zane's grasp, but it did nothing. He then started to claw at Zane's face, but he handed Smoke off to Lloyd.

"I-I think he'd be happier with you, Lloyd…" Zane stammered. Smoke Flight grunted in response as he was handed to Lloyd. Lloyd began to stroke Smoke's back, causing Smoke's fur to become less-bristled. He then started to scratch behind Smoke's left ear, making him purr while doing so.

"I think he likes it," Nya said. "Yeah, he does! You can hear him purr, he's so loud!" Jay responded.

"I'm female, Jay." Smoke Flight corrected both Nya and Jay. Everyone was shocked. "You're female?" Cole asked. "Yes. Deal with it." (A/N someone blow an air horn) Smoke responded. "OOOOHHHHHHH ROASTED!" Jay literally screamed.

Smoke Flight's POV

'God damn. Him and his puns.' I thought. I was still purring from Lloyd scratching behind my ear. Lloyd stopped and started to scratch my head, making me purr louder.

"Holy shit, he LOVES IT!" Cole screeched. I noticed Lloyd had started to become a cat himself; a white one, of course, since there are no blond cats. He licked my head when he transformed, making me blush a very deep cyan. Go figure. His eye colour is the colour of my blush. Great. He licked me again, causing me to purr softly. He liked it.

'SMASH, CRASH, SHATTER' We all heard this. Everyone jumped up as we ran towards the living room. We all gasped, me louder than anyone, as we saw a red, gooey, blood-soaked creature. It reached it's arm/paw-like… thing into the dog's mouth and down its throat. It gagged while the creature ripped the dog's belly with its arm. Blood began to pour out, intestines as well. The beast ran away without noticing us. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Zane screamed, almost throwing up at the sight of the ripped-to-shreds dog.


End file.
